Eternal Love
by lil-blu-penguin
Summary: a Rei and Kira story, and how their love goes through so much. chapter 4 is up
1. the beginning

Hey, well this is my first fan fic so please be nice lol.  
  
I don't own MARS.  
  
The day started like any other day. School. Harumi and Tatsuya arrive. "hey why don't we wait for Rei and Kira today?" Harumi asks.  
"all right" Tatsuya replys. The mins go by slowly. Then the humming of a motorcycle comes around the corner. And who else would it be but Rei Kashino. Everyone knew when Rei came to school, the ducati bike was something that every girl waited for every morning. For Rei was the most popular boy in the school. His looks made the girls faint. Even though he was a rough type of guy. You never wanted to get him pissed or get on his bad side. Many guys learned that the hard way. But still every girl wanted him, and every guy wanted the respect that he had.  
"Hey Harumi, Tatsuya"  
"Hey" both of them said. Tatsuya was one of Reis best friends, he had known Rei ever scince he started going to his school. And Harumi had known him because he had slept with her. He had a reputation about sleeping around with girls.  
"where's Kira?" Harumi asks.  
"I dunno" Rei answers her.  
"hmm"  
"maybe she is running late, or maybe she is sick"  
"I guess your right" the bell rings. And still now Kira. She hadn't showed up.  
Rei's thoughts~~~ damn, the day goes by so slow when Kira isn't here. I wonder if she is ok. Why isn't she at school. This isn't like her.  
"do you think Rei is ok?" Harumi asks.  
"yea I think he will be ok," Tatsuya tells her. "but then again I have never just sit there and star out the window."  
"it is like he is waiting for something or.."  
"someone," Tatsuya finished her sentence. She just looked at him and smiled. "lets go to lunch, we should just let him be." Harumi nodes and the go off. Once school is over the first thing Rei does is gets to is motorcycle and starts it up. "hey where are you heading off to in such a hurry?" he heard someone ask him. He turns around and it is Harumi.  
"oh, I'm." trying to say something that doesn't give away that he was worried about Kira.  
"don't worry." she tells him. "just go I know you want to see her." He just smiles and rides off. His riding style is nothing that the people in Japan every seen. He had won the Suzuka 8-endurance, but then got disqualified. (Poor guy() his style was that of American, for he did grow up in L.A. and learned how to ride there for age six. And how being 17 his skills improved.  
Rei's thought~~~ I hope she is ok. Finally I made it. I am finally here. He thought to himself as he reached Kira's house. He noticed that the window to Kira's room was open. He also heard music. He then looked to see if anyone was watching him. Then got off his bike and headed to the door.  
  
Kira was a shy quiet girl. She would always be painting or drawing and never talked to anyone. Many people thought that she was just plain weird. But once Rei started to hang with her, everyone just got jealous. Well the girls that is. the fact that the shyest girl in the school was going out with the hottest guy there was. The door bell went off. Kira jumped. Then ran down the stairs and opened the door. Once she opened the door Rei rushed in and hugged her tightly. "Rei!!" she was amazed to see him. "What are you doing here?"  
"I missed you." Those where the only words that Rei could get out, he just want to spend the whole day just hugging her.  
"I missed you too." Rei loosened his grip of her waist. And looked into her eyes. "Rei, is something wrong?" Kira had to ask him, for he never came over right after school like that.  
"no." Rei knew that, that wasn't true. And had a feeling that Kira would see though that.  
"no, something is wrong" he knew that he couldn't keep anything from her.  
"well.." he started. "I was just worried about you. I mean you didn't show up at school and you never miss school." Kira just looked into his deep blue eyes.  
"I'm ok I'm not going anywhere."  
"then why didn't you come to school?"  
"my mom asked me to stay home and help her out a bit with the chores."  
  
"oh," Rei knew that it must have been something like that cause Kira wouldn't just skip unless she was with him. "where is your mom now?" Rei asked cause he remember the music that was playing that he could hear outside.  
"oh, she went to work."  
"well the do you wanna go for a ride girlie?" Rei asked Kira.  
"Why not." Kira love to ride with Rei. She was the only girl that was allowed to ride with him, he never let anyone else get on his bike.  
Kira's thoughts~~~~ I didn't think that he would stop by like that. I mean I thought that he would call or stop by after work, but this was new. I can't believe I agreed to stay home and help my mother, when I could of spent the whole day with Rei.  
Riding was something they did together. Rei would always ride his bike, and Kira would be with him. They then stopped at the beach.  
"it is so beautiful." Kira said. Rei just looked at her 


	2. alittle FAST

Hey, well I just wanted to say that I hope you like the story I mean ok it maybe boring Right now but please don't give up on it please. And please do review I would like to hear what you have to say thanks  
  
They just sat on the beach all day. Not having to say anything, just to be together. "I should head home before my mom gets worried." Rei just looked at her. Their eye met and Rei slowly went to kiss her. She tilted her head and he gave her such a passionate kiss. They just keep kissing for a good few minutes. Rei ended up on top of her. Still making out. He slowly moved his hand down towards the bottom of her shirt, and just rubbed her stomach with his hand, and then slowly inching his way up under her shirt.  
Kira's eyes open in a flash. "Rei!!!" she yelled she then tried to push Rei off of her.  
"Kira," Rei was lost for words.  
"I need to get home now." Rei just got up and walked over to his bike and started it up and waited for Kira. She walked to Rei placed and soft kiss on his cheek "thank you" where the only words she said. She then got on and wrapped her arms around Rei and he just went.  
The reached Kira's house Kira got off, and turned towards him. "I'm sorry Rei."  
"What for?" he asks as though he doesn't know anything.  
"That back there."  
"Don't worry I was just being a jerk." Kira just looked at him. He then got off the bike and opened up his arms and Kira just walked into them and they just stood there in their embrace. Rei's thoughts~~~~ I don't want to hurt you sweet Kira. I just want to be with you. And yea I guess I am a jerk trying to make a move when I know that you're not like any of the other girls that I have gone out with, how stupid can I be. Kira's thoughts~~~~~ Rei I want to be with you. But there is just some things that I.. I can't even finish my own thought. I love you. I never what you to leave.  
"You should get inside" Rei tells her. She just nodes. She turns to go inside. But Rei grabs her arm and pulls her close to him and they kiss. Rei then breaks their warm embrace "go." Kira just looks at him, the slowly turns and walks to her home.  
Rei just watched her. Right when he saw her room light turn on and saw her in the window he left.  
Kira just sat there and watched him ride away. She sat in the window for some time. "Kira!!" he mother yells from down stairs. She then got up and went down to her mother. "Kira, where have you been all day?"  
"Well.." Kira started. Then she realized that she didn't leave a note, or that she didn't even look to see if her mom was home when she got in. she just went up to her room. "I was out," she couldn't tell her mother that she was out with Rei cause she still thought of Rei as one of the Bike gang guys.  
"Well," her mother said. "I guess you had a right to go out, since you were cooped up in this house for a while." He mother just smiled. "I am going out for a while, I promised a co-worker I would see them today." She turned to get a coat. "Are you going to be ok Kira?"  
"Yes, I shall be fine." Her mother went to the door, kira followed.  
"Oh, before I forget." Her mother turned towards her. "There is someone in the dinning room to see you. He has been waiting for some time now." With that she walked out the door and closed it.  
Kira's thoughts~~~ HE??? Who could it be? It can't be Rei I saw him ride off. Maybe it is Tatsuya.  
She walked slowly towards the dinning room. Once she entered she stopped dead. 


	3. Telling

Ok I know that this story may be lame, but please review with what ever thoughts you have it would really me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A tall man was sitting at the dinning room table. Kira just stood there, not knowing what to do.  
Kira's thoughts~~~~ who is this guy and why did my mother let him in  
He had jet black hair, brown eyes, and pretty buff. "Long time no see Kira." He said. She didn't respond. She didn't know him, and how did he know her. She just stood there looking at him.  
"I figured you would remember." He started. Kira's face turned puzzeled. "it's me Darien." Kira looked at his face for a while longer.  
"Darien!" she couldn't believe that is was him.  
"the only one."  
"what are you. when did you.."  
"I moved back, and I came to see you if it answers any of your questions." She just shakes her head. "yeah I know you have more questions."  
Darien was a friend of kira's ever scine grade school. He moved during her second year of Jr. high. He was two years older then her. She never thought that she would see him after he moved away.  
"it is amazing to see you," Kira told him.  
"and you" he looked her up and down. "you've changed kira." She started to blush. "it's a good thing. You've grown up. Your not the little girl that I remember you."  
"so have you." She told him. "you got taller. But your still you sorta."  
"well I guess that has an affect on you. You know being two years older." They sat there in the dinning room talking about things in the past. Things that Kira never thought that she would talk about again. For Darien was there when her father dies. Memories.  
Time went by slowly. And before the both of them knew it. It was 10:30. "is that really the time?" he asked.  
"yes it is."  
"I got to get going, but it was great to see you again"  
"you to."  
"hey how about we get together tomorrow and talk more. I want to know what you have bee up to since I left."  
"all right."  
"bring some friends too I want to meet them."  
"the café then."  
"see you there around 3"  
They said their good byes. Kira then went up to her room, and there on her desk was a sketch that she did of Rei not long ago.  
Kira's thoughts~~~Rei!!! What is he going to think. I haven't seen Darien in a long time. And it isn't like I am doing anything with him. He is just a friend. Well I guess I should get to sleep. It is getting late.  
  
Kira decides to get to school early so she can ask Rei if he will go with her. Once she gets to the school she notices Rei's Ducati bike. She guesses that he is early. She sits down under a tree and takes out a pad of paper and a pencil. She starts to draw. "Hey Girlie." She heard a familiar voice. She looks up to see Rei looking down at her.  
"morning." She says.  
"So you thought you would come to school for once" he joked at her. She couldn't help but laugh. "What are you drawing there?" he sits down next to her. And wraps his arm around her.  
"just something." The just something she was taking about was what looked like a pair of friends having fun. "Rei?"  
He looks down at her she still looks at her drawing. "What is it?"  
"I have a question"  
"Ok well lest hear it."  
"Could you come with me to the café at 3 today?" her head still down.  
He lifts her head up and looks at her. She can't help but blush, hoping that he doesn't notice. "Sure I'll go with you."  
"Really!?!"  
"Yea I will." He kisses her on the cheek. "What is so important about the café anyways?"  
"Well." Kira started she didn't know how to tell him that she was going to meet another guy there. "An old friend stopped by yesterday, and want to catch up on everything, and I thought I would take you along."  
"Oh, ok" Kira was so relived. "It's not like this person is crazy it is?"  
"Oh no, I've known this person up until jr. high, but the moved. So I haven't seen them since." The bell rang. They both got up and walked into the school and down the halls to their class. 


	4. Nerves

Hey thanks for your replies. It really means a lot to me that you tell me what you think. Well this is my first fanfic ever. So I am not that good, but Thanks though. Just keep telling me what you think. And I am sorry I haven't updated in a while but with school and all I don't have much time, but I will write more soon. And I know that this one is kinda short but I promise soon there will be a longer one. Just give me some time. Thanks a lot  
  
Through out the whole day Kira couldn't sit still. Fiddling with either her pencil, or twisting her hair around her finger.  
Kira's thoughts~~~why am I so nervous. I am just going to see an old friend. How can I be this nervous? I spent time with him the night before.  
Rei saw this from afar. For he sat on the other side of the class.  
Rei's thoughts ~~~~ what is going on? She seems spaced out. It is so unlike her. What is wrong?  
Noticing that Kira was acting funny, he just stood up. "Kashino sit back down!!" the teacher yelled at him. Rei just kept walking. Kira still fiddling with her hair doesn't notice anything happening until she sees rei's hand grab her hand and kiss it. She then looks up at him. Into his beautiful blue eyes. "It's ok" Rei says.  
"Kashino!!" the teacher yells even louder. With this Rei wipes around.  
"What do you want?!" Rei popped  
"Go sit down"  
"Fine, it isn't like I am going to learn something I already know."  
  
"Alright then smarty. Come do this problem on the board." Rei just walked up the board looked at the algebraic problem. "I stand corrected."  
"I think your wrong." Rei says with a smirk on his face. Rei starts on the problem the teacher just watching him. Kira sitting just looking at Rei.  
Kira's thoughts~~~~~ how can I have just a great guy?  
Rei finishes the problem and turns on his heel and walks to his seat quietly. The teacher just stands there paralyzed. The whole class then looks at the board. And everyone's jaw drops. The problem that the teacher gave Rei was one that was college level. And he finished it perfectly. Kira just smiled. She knows that Rei is one of the smartest guys in their whole school. He just doesn't do anything because he is bored.  
After a good 20 mins of silence, the teacher finally comes to. "Well..." he starts. And the bell rings for the end of the day. "What? Oh. Well have a good day." He says in shock. Everyone in the class gets up and leaves. Kira just slowly gets all of her things. Then looks out the window. She sees Rei just shooting some hoops with Tatsuya and the guys. Rei just loves to play basketball with the guys. They even bet on it. But as usually what ever team Rei is on wins. Kira just smiles, grabs her stuff and heads to the art room. For she is the art club's president, she has to at least show up.  
She opens the door, and walks in. no one is in there, and she was already 15 mins late. "Huh" she says.  
Kira's thoughts~~~~ I wonder where ever one is? They never miss art club. Well I guess I am just going to go then.  
She then walks down to the basketball courts to see Rei play for a bit. Once she gets there she notices that the other team is paying up. "What happened?" she asks Rei.  
"It was a push over." Rei says getting the money. He them splits it with Tatsuya. "Ready to go?"  
"Yea I guess I am." The walk over to Rei motorcycle (bike). Rei gets on and hands her a helmet. "so where are we meeting your friend?" he asks.  
"oh...at the café that is a block away."  
"Alright get on, and hold on tight we will get there in...oh say...10 seconds." Kira just smiled. And got on the bike. She was use to Rei's crazy driving. And she knew that he would really get there in 10 seconds.  
And he was right ten seconds later they arrived at the café. "see told ya." Kira just smiled once she took off the helmet. "so where is this person?" Rei said looking around the café.  
"Well.." Kira looked around. "I guess they aren't here yet."  
"Ok.. well lets sit down then." they walked to a table and sat there. Kira just looked at her hands the whole time.  
Kira's thoughts~~~ what is wrong with me. Why am I so nervous? I don't get it.  
Rei's thoughts~~~ she is acting really weird today. I wonder why? 


End file.
